Dark
by NaruSasu.apple
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are real estate developers, working on restoring an 18th century Blackwood mannor, when Naruto's ex sends their daughter to live with them. Their relationship is strained by the stress of the restoration and having to take care of Sally, and is suddenly further complicated when unexplainable things start happening around the mannor.


**_Disclamer: I don't own the story or the movie :)_**

**_I haven't published anything in ages... lately I write stories about halfway through then lose interest, it's happened about ten times now and I've grown increasingly frustrated with it.. ugh, _**

**_So I've decided instead of doing that, I'd just pick a movie and write my own edition of it... I know I'm not the best writer but oh well, we can't all be. i used to write things and hope to get some reviews, but I guess I really don't see the point in that anymore. I'm writing for myself and for myself only, hopefully someone likes it, if not I think I can live with that :)_**

**_Oh, also I thought I'd be kinda mean and not tell you which movie this is, so that way the first one we gets it will get an extra cookie :D but actually PM me or leave it in the review or something and I guess for the *fabulous*, *marvolous*, *brilliant* award you can pick a movie or book or idea and I'll write something for it ;) or you can chose which movie/book I must definetely not write about so I don't ruin it.. or something_**

* * *

_Prologue_

Rhode island, 1846

The shrill, hissing sound the kettle made was abnormally loud in the empty kitchen, echoing through the deserted staff quarters. She moved in haste, taking the boiling water from the fire, the sound it made out of place in the stillness of the night. It quieted down almost instantly, steam still rising from the top. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. The air lost the sudden tension, but the feeling lingered. It was dark. So dark. The sky was pitch black, the moon hidden behind the dark masses that had gathered. It was going to rain soon. The only light left came from the candle she held up on a plate. Her family didn't have enough to afford a candlestick. Her eyes flickered to it.

She turned to her left, moving quickly wanting to be done with this before the candle burned out leaving her in the dark. She opened one of the cupboards and searched frantically, her hand flying through the items and she couldn't help but look over her shoulder – just in case. The kitchen pans hung from the wall were rattling, making an icy metallic noise each time the soft wind swayed them against each other. She didn't bother closing the window, a soft breeze was ever-present in the halls of the manor. Outside the first lightning bolt flashed through the sky, followed by thunder. Trees and branches moved with the wind, the leaves hustling wildly. An owl, bats, a cat? – she couldn't tell anymore, the wind too strong, were squealing constantly. The door creaked, the unoiled enges squeaking painfully. The pipes running through the walls were rattling.

She was being silly, she knew it and tried to shrug it off. Everything was fine, what could possibly happen? She winced frightfully when her mind skipped to various painful, horrible ideas before she could prevent it. She composed herself though, willing the images away. _Just my silly imagination_, she thought. She took a few deep breaths, forcefully calming herself down.

Finally, her hand now no longer shaking, she grasped the right jar and pulled it out. She opened it easily, the lid no longer strong with continuous usage. The smell of herbs hit her nostrils and she took a few spoonfuls of the home-made tea, slipping it into the kettle and stirring the boiling water rigorously. She slipped the lid back on the jar, picked up a cup and placed it on a tray along with her candle, a spoon and the kettle. She picked the tray up with one arm with practised ease and carried it out of the room. The wind suddenly picked up and she placed her empty hand around the flame instantly, trying to prevent it from going out. It swayed dangerously, but kept lighting the room. Hot wax was pooling on the plate, more than half of the candle gone by now. She picked up her pace.

She left the kitchen, moving past rooms on a long cramped hallway and finally left the small staff quarters. As soon as the space opened up, cramped halls making room for the never-ending front hall, the ceiling rising up with the clouds, she could breathe easier. She thought of the vast, deserted room and wished someone was there with her, just so she wouldn't feel so alone in this big house. _Silly, silly_ she told herself. Irrational fear – there was a ton of other help there. She just needed to drop this off and she would gladly join them in their rooms. For once the overly crowded room where the servants slept didn't seem so full.

At the same time the thought of someone else being there terrified her. She was scared, she didn't want to be hurt, all she wanted was to be left alone and return to the safety of her room. She contemplated which option would be worse, but stopped because the small noises of the house were gone, too far away for her to be able to hear them. She breathed in the humid pre-storm air hungrily, closing her eyes in relief. She opened the again, because with the noise gone it was quiet. The noise, the darkness, the storm were horrible, but now it was worse.

Because now it was quiet and she finally saw just how alone she truly was. She ran up the stairs, nearly spilling the tea a couple times and thus forcing herself to stop. She couldn't go back downstairs. So she walked shakily, making herself look straight ahead. She felt eyes she knew weren't there on her. She had never felt this frightened before.

She finally reached the right door and placed the tray on a stand by it. She was ordered not to enter the room under no circumstances. The lords only son was sick, had been for days now. Nobody has seen him leave the room since then. It must have been pretty bad, the lord looked more confused and frightened each day. She felt a pang of sympathy for the poor boy, hoping he would be fine soon. From the few times she had to watch and play with him she knew he was a sweet child, always wearing a cheerful smile on his face.

The candle was almost gone. She made her way back downstairs, breathing in deeply, a weight lifted from her shoulders. She almost made it, her room only fifty feet away when a voice called for her. It was very faint, so faint she almost didn't hear it. She walked to the source of it, the small door leading to the lord's study in the basement. The wooden door was carved in beautiful patterns but it did little to ease her tension when it creaked painfully upon opening. »M'lord?« she called faintly.

When there was no response, she contemplated just going back, but then took a hesitant step down the steep staircase anyway. She took another, and another. The candle would burn out in any moment. »Mr Blackwood?« she called out again. Again there was no reply. This time she did turn back, but just as she was about to leave a metallic thud was heard signalling something falling down. Once again she descended the few stairs she made the first time. She was breathing in sharply, fear and adrenaline running high in her veins. »Sir? You called?« she was surprised when her voice didn't waver or break at the end, instead it sounded almost strong. Finally there was a response » Yes, yes. Come down.«

She moved slowly, descending more and more into the basement. Behind her she heard the door close. She didn't notice the metal string someone placed above one of the stairs. She tripped. The sound of her falling down the rest of the stairway echoed loud. The plate with the candle rolled away, breaking, the flame dying. It was dark.

She hit her head hard. Her brain took a moment to clear her senses. Someone - she blinked fuzzily - Mr Blackwood, she could tell, put on a record and a soft melody started playing, followed by creaking as he turned the horn of the record player around. She saw him picking something up, but didn't think more of it. She rolled on her back, too weak to get up yet. Mr Blackwood stood over her and leaned forward. She thought he would help her up. »I tripped.« she offered softly. »sorry..,«he whimpered. She tried to continue »I didn't see the steps« »so very sorry« Only now she noticed how flustered he looked. His eyes were scrambling, before focusing back on her. He talked quickly and his words were hard to comprehend. He held his hand over his mouth. He hadn't registered anything she said. She saw the things in his hand. _What was that?_

»oh, oh I'm sorry.. they made me do it«

He dropped to his knee, straddling her. She didn't understand what was happening, her mind to fuzzy. He lifted his hand and once again she wondered what the thing was. »If I am to see my child again I must comply.« He still covered his mouth with his palm.

»Mr Blackood?«

He lowered his hand and she gazed into his toothless smile. Suddenly she knew what the thing in his hand was. »Please understand.«

She screamed when he lifted the crow and lowered it to her mouth. She kept on screaming as he applied pressure. She struggled to get free to no veil. He lifted a hammer with his other hand, but didn't strike immediately, his hand wavering in the air. Then, making his mind, the hammer fell. The song was still playing. A few moments later it was the only sound left.

He got up, scrambling on the floor, searching for the white dots than flew away when he hit her the first time. »precious teeth, beautiful teeth« He picked up all he could find, placing them on a plate. »my boy, oh please, my boy« He sweared he heard him just then. A soft »-daddy-« echoing from the fireplace. A tear fell down his cheek. He almost ran to the fireplace desperately, his shirt still soaked in blood.

He lowered himself so he was leaning in the pit. The place that was once a fireplace was now a long, never-ending tunnel covered in darkness. Small, barely enough to fit an adult. It was completely horizontal, offering no possibility to safely descend into it. The light from the candle he was holding only reached a meter or so in. »I,.. I brought you something more to eat.« his voice broke. »Look, human teeth – just like you wanted?«

»-in exchange for him?« Sounds, tiny sound were coming from the darkness. Scratching, clawing, biting, hissing. »It's the best I could do.. and, and my own. You see?« he opened his mouth further, showing the bloody gums where his teeth used to be. »Give me back my son…« He was crying now, his voice only a whimper. »Give me back my boy«

A soft, terrifying voice whispered »You're son is down here. Reach for him. Reach for him.« He lowered his hand instantly, leaning further into the furnace. »Son, grab my hand!« The voices grew louder and tiny creatures ran up the tunnel. They clawed at him, pulled him in, biting. He screamed, trying to pull back, struggling against their hold. They were stronger. They pulled him in. Screams were heard as he fell, growing distant. The voices quieted.


End file.
